Our love is written in the Stars
by Mahou Tsukau Hime
Summary: Toby and Hikari are together, a cute couple. But when Hikari has to spend more time with the Wizard, she starts to fall for him, too.
1. Chapter 1

_This will contain lemons, and starts out as a Toby x Hikari story._

It'll turn in to a Gale x Hikari story, though.

And the lemons are for both of them.  
Actually, I'm not sure to call some things lemons, fluff, or anything else.

But there are going to be sex scenes, almost sex scenes, and sickeningly adorable snuggling scenes.  
Just a fair warning to you all before you read this; I will mark all scenes clearly, so you can avoid them,  
and try not to make them a _need to read_ part of the story.

I made it a Hikari x Toby/Gale because I have the hardest time choosing between them in the game,  
and I have my own mind set about how things went in Real Life Harvest Moon, if you know what I mean.

*w*

PRO -

_Hikari knew she had put herself in a bad position-_

_between two guys that she really loved, but the one she loved just a little bit more,  
she had betrayed._

_What would come of this, then?_

_*W*_

Hikari laid in the fresh grass, watching the clouds flow, and listening to her animals moving around her. She loved to watch the sky in her free time.  
"Hikari!" Fin called, "It's been one year since you moved here, how have things been~?"  
Hikari sat up and smiled at her friend, she hadn't seen him in a while, not since she rang the bells, and he left away on his own business. She was glad he still visited sometimes, though.  
"I'm well." Hikari replied. "And you?"  
"Me too!" he replied, but soon changing subjects. "So, you found a husband yet, h~m?"  
Hikari's eye widened. "A husband...?" she mumbled.

There were a few guys she had her eyes on in town, but it'd been an entire year, and people were starting to marry off, and even having children together.  
The only person she knew of that was still unmarried, was Toby.  
She had thought about asking Toby out before, but she had never acted on it.  
Hikari had been too busy trying to get all the bells to ring to even think about love.  
I guess now was as good as any, though, to actually ask Toby out- maybe to lunch, or something.

"I haven't yet, but..." Hikari said, finally. "I think... I'll go see if Toby is too busy to hang out for a bit."

Hikari stood up and stretched taking a deep breath.  
Even after a year, even though she was good friends with Toby, this was the first time she'd be asking him out on a date-date.  
The forecast was a clear, warm summer night, so maybe Toby wouldn't mind being out with her.

It was noon, so Toby would be fishing by the water mill today.  
He recently started liking to go there on his days off, so Hikari was sure she could find him there.

Hikari walked across the bridge slowly, enjoying the walk in the sun. Fin, of course, trailed behind her.  
He wanted to know what was going to happen, too!  
"Are you nervous?" Fin asked, seeming a little worried, and it wasn't even involving him!  
"Yes, a bit." Hikari said. "I've... never asked something like this before. We've always just been really good friends, Toby and I."

"Well, all the more reason for him to say yes!" Fin said positively.  
Hikari nodded. "I suppose so." she said. "Plus, I just made Shinning Herb Fish a bit ago, I can just give it to Toby today... I hope he'll like it."

Hikari walked down the steep hill by the water mill, looking around and spotting Toby.  
"Hi, Toby!" Hikari called, waving to him. "What'cha doin'?"  
Toby looked up at her and waved with one hand.  
"Hi, Hikari~!" he shouted. "Long time no see, huh? Where've you been?"

She rubbed the back of her head and blushed.  
"I've just been really busy with farm and ranch work," she said "I haven't had much time for anything..."  
"But I had some free time today, though, so I thought I'd come visit you."  
Toby smiled. "I'm glad." he said, setting his fishing pole down in the sand.

"Since I last saw you, I'd been wanting to ask you something..."  
Toby took out a cosmos flower, and handed it to Hikari, smiling, his green eyes reflecting sunlight.  
"I don't suppose you'd mind going out with me?" he asked, handing her the flower.  
"Today is actually a small festival, people aren't usually actually notified of it."

Hikari blushed but nodded.  
"Oh, really?" she asked, curious but shyly. "What is the festival?"

"Well, tonight is kind of a dance..." Toby tried his best to explain.  
"They play songs at the Church grounds, and couples dance together. Some people really enjoy it in the summer."

"Cool!" Hikari said, she really was excited. She'd never danced before, but she figured it could be fun.  
"I can't wait~" Toby said.  
"Let's meet up there about 18:00, okay? I think Simon will be there, and he might decide to take pictures, so wear something you'd like to be photographed in."

Hikari nodded and blushed again.  
"Okay." she said. "But, first, I have something for you... I made it."  
She reached in to her bag and pulled out the plate of Shinning Herb Fish, and handed it to Toby.  
He looked surprised at first, but smiled and accepted the gift.  
"Thanks, Hikari." he said. "It looks delicious, I can't wait to eat it."

They smiled at each other again before Hikari waved good bye to him, letting him get back to his fishing day.

_Wow, there's a dance today?_ She thought. _I hadn't even known... I guess it's just a thing only people born on the island actually know... I should have socialized more._  
Hikari shrugged it off, and continued on her way to her house.

It wasn't that long until 18:00 now,  
since the trip, the conversation, and the way back had made her return time 17:00.

She put her animals back in to the barn and the coop, and went inside her house to shower and wash up for the night.  
She was glad she had a spare picture frame in case Simon did take photos.

* W *

Hikari showed up at the Church ground, she was wearing a simple white dress that went to a little below her knee,  
and had a a black ribbon was tied into a bow in the back, placed right below her bust.  
It was the nicest dress she had.  
It wasn't much, but she thought she looked nice enough.  
She even found her mother's old hair pin and swept her hair to the side, it looked like a pretty black cherry blossom was in her hair. Sure, it was unusual, but still.

"Hikari." she heard Toby say her name. "You look lovely."  
She turned around to face him and blushed, rubbing the back of her head.  
"Thank you." she said. "You look nice, too!"

Toby had shown up wearing black pants and a nice shirt.  
It was kind of odd to her, in the while she'd known him, he never dressed up for anything.  
Not even the Flower Festival.

Toby motioned Hikari towards the food table and handed her a piece of strawberry short cake that  
was topped with a graham cracker that her name written on it.  
"Today, I made sure that all the important people coming to this had a special piece of cake."  
Hikari smiled, she loved strawberry short cake. It always made everything feel more festive.

"Did you make it?" Hikari asked looking at Toby.  
He nodded and smiled. "Yes, I did." he said, "I'm trying to make more things that aren't fish related."  
Toby laughed a bit, "But I'm not that good yet."  
Hikari took a bite of the cake and shook her head. "Actually, it's really yummy!" she said,  
"You did a great job~ I love sweets."  
Toby blushed and looked at the ground for a moment.  
"Thanks." He said. "I'm glad you like it."

He still looked rather embarrassed, but looked up to Hikari, anyways, with a bright red face.  
"Anyways..." he began, hearing the music start playing. "Would you like to dance?"  
Hikari smiled.  
"I-I'd love to dance." she said, taking Toby's now out reached hand.  
She had no idea how to dance, and neither did Toby, but she was enjoying herself, nonetheless.  
They danced together for what seemed like ages, music playing in the background.

English music, mostly. The one song that caught Hikari's attention was called "Far Away".

'_On my knees, I'll ask, last chance for one last dance.  
Because with you, I'd withstand all of hell to hold your hand.  
I'd give it all, I'd give for us, give anything- but I wont give up. 'Cos you know, you know~  
I love you, and I have loved you all along. And I miss you, 'been far away for far too long.  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me, and you'll never go- stop breathing if I don't see you anymore~_'

Hikari listened to the lyrics, and they made her start thinking about herself and Toby.

He had asked her out, right? Even though she went with the intention of asking him, herself.  
That meant he had to feel the same way for her, right? That had to be right.  
So, maybe she would give having a relationship a shot, it couldn't hurt.

'_To be in love..._' Hikari thought  
'… _must be a wonderful feeling. I'd like to feel that way about someone._'

As the music of the last song faded, it was Twilight in Harmonica town.  
Parts of the sky were pink and purple, and others with blue with little yellow stars sparkling.  
A beautiful flower set up had been arranged at the part of the church ground that overlooked the giant ocean,  
and Simon stood next to it, offering to take photos for 100G.

Hikari regretted not bringing any money, she really wanted to get her photo taken with Toby.  
"Toby, Hikari." Simon said. "Do you guys want your photo taken tonight?"  
Toby nodded and smiled. "Yes, please." he said, then looking to Hikari. "I'll pay for it, don't worry."

He spoke to her, I guess he anticipated her forgetfulness, or maybe he was just a gentleman,  
and also wanted a memento from this evening.

Either way, she was happy.

They posed with each other; Hikari's arms locked around Toby's neck, and she put her face next to his with a bright smile.  
Toby wrapped his arms around Hikari's waist, smiling just enough his green eyes were able to be seen.  
Hikari decided at the last minute to change her pose, and faced Toby, both arms still wrapped around his neck- like when they were dancing.  
It must have taken Toby a bit by surprise, because though he turned to put his hands around her waist like before, but his eyes were open wider.

**-Click, snap-**

Simon took the photo and handed it to Toby, whom handed him payment in return.

"Here." Toby said. "Why don't you keep this?"  
Toby held out the photo to Hikari with both hands, a big smile on his face.  
"I think..." he began, "You might be able to find a little more space to hang it up in your house-"  
"If you want to hang it up, I mean."  
A slight smiley spread across Hikari's face, and she nodded.

"Thank you, Toby," she said. "for inviting me tonight, and for taking a photo with me."  
He held up his hand, and shook his head.  
"It wasn't a problem," he said, "I wanted to come here with you, Hikari, I enjoyed myself."  
Hikari nodded.

"I enjoyed myself, too..." she said, looking up towards the sky.  
"It's getting late, Toby... we should go home, now."

He nodded in agreement, and took Hikari's hand in his own.  
"Do you mind if I walk you home?" he asked. "I'd like to keep talking with you, for a while."  
Hikari blushed and shook her head, "I don't mind." she said, holding his hand in return.  
"I'd like to keep talking with you, too..."

*W*

Sorry for in insanely short first chapter, I'll try better next time (^_^)d  
I know some people hate those lyrics stories, myself included most of the time, but it'll only happen one other time in the story, I promise~ :]

I don't own anything in the story, this is based of Harvest Moon: Animal Parade/Bokujou monogatari: waku waku animal march/wakuani_  
_Song is "Far Away" by Nickel Back

_Memo: Hi Krysta! 8D If you're reading this... Stay out of trouble, you~ :C_

_This is a link to the picture they took at the festival/dance, I did my best at colouring it, I was rushed, so I apologize. _

Please remove spaces.

h tt p: / / f lic. kr/p/ 98Y XsD


	2. Chapter 2

Well... here's Chapter two. I'm trying to not make this story go so quickly, so this will mainly still

be about Hikari x Toby, with just the introduction of Gale.

Also, I've decided to start switching P.O.V on somethings, I think it helps to tell a story.

I'll do it for this chapter, and let me know what you think. I'll mark it with a _**#**_ okay?

Also, when I switch to the Wizards, P.O.V, he'll be referred to as 'Gale'.

That picture of Toby & Hikari from the last Chapter, FF wont let me change it, sorry.  
So just check out my DA account for it, it's the only one there, as of January 9th 2011.

My account is the same here, MahouWoTsukauHime :)

Important! FF will not allow any changes to my stories, and I don't know why.  
Once I upload a document, I can make edits, but the will **not** appear. So I've been having to

re-upload documents, and hope it works. Also, it's removing some markings, so I apologize if things aren't marked like they should be, I'm trying my best.

* W *

_The next days seemed to pass quickly, for Hikari, and they soon turned into months and seasons;_

_She and Toby hung out, and went to festivals together._

_Soon, they were celebrating birthdays and other couple holidays, like new years, together._

_It was getting around town, and they were soon considered a couple. Everyone began asking questions of when they thought they might get married, if they wanted children someday, ect cetra._

_The mayor even told her she should start looking for a blue feather to propose with._

_Hikari just humored everyone with the responses, she and Toby were just happy with how things were now, and they weren't ready for marriage just yet, let alone children._

_Before she knew it, it was the Spring one again, Hikari really wanted to get something for Toby this birthday, this would be considered both a birthday present, and an anniversary gift-_

_but what would she get him?_

* W *

Hikari tossed and turned in her bed, she couldn't sleep.

Toby's birthday was in less than a week, it'd also be their one year anniversary in a month.

Sure, they weren't married, but she really wanted to not only _wow_ him on his birthday, but give him something he would love on their anniversary. But what?

She sat up, who could she ask about what Toby would like? Ozzie wouldn't be able to keep his mouth closed about a surprise for Toby if he knew why she was asking, and Paolo just didn't know.

_Wait..._ she thought _I met the Wizard a while back, isn't he a fortune teller, or something...?_

"I could go ask him!" she suddenly shouted. She looked at her clock.

It was midnight, but she figured she would go check anyways. He could still be awake, right?

She nodded her head and jumped out of bed, and ran out the door, nearly tripping over her feet.

Though she was unable to sleep, she was tired, and figured she'd better walk instead of run,

lest she fall on her face.

Slowing to a walk, she looked up at the sky, it really was beautiful here at night.

She stretched and felt the slightly cool night air on her skin, it was refreshing and relaxing.

On the way to the Wizards house, she started thinking about how she would phrase what she'd like to know to the Wizard when asking him.

_Should I ask him what Toby would like? What Toby might like to do?_ She thought,

She nodded. She'd just ask him that, it was pretty simple. She just hoped he'd be able to answer.

* W *

At the pace she was walking, she didn't get to the Wizards house until about 2:00 in the morning.

She knocked on his door and waited a moment, but no one answered. Maybe he was asleep?  
Hikari turned the knob to the Wizards house, and the door opened. How strange, the door was open,

but it looked like no one was here.  
"Hello?" Hikari called "Is... anyone home? Sorry for intruding..."

Hikari waited for an answer, but it was silent.

She turned on the light switch to the Wizards house and looked around. The Wizard was gone, but she thought she'd wait for him. He had to be back sooner or later, right? He didn't seem too much like a day person, so she decided he had to be back soon.

**#**

Gale looked through his Telescope at the Stars shinning above the Church. They really were beautiful, they always made him feel relaxed, and not worry about silly things that sometimes wandered in to his own mind. Nothing too important, but every once in a while he would dwell on the fact that he was alone. He liked being alone, true, because it made things a bit less complicated, but still, sometimes he wished he had someone to talk to, sometimes.

At times like those, he brought a small telescope to the church grounds and looked through it.

The breeze and night air just made the stars more pleasant to gaze at.

Around 2:30, he decided he would go home for the night, probably return the next.  
Gale packed up his telescope and carried it in one hand, a book from his home in the other.

Turning down the path to his house and stopping at the door, a curious look crept on to his face.

His door was half open and the light was on inside. He not only wondered who would sneak in to his house, but for what reason?

Slowly, Gale opened the door and looked around to see Hikari looking at one of his books, and struggling to read it, seeing as it was in a foreign language.

"E-emp-pendi..." Gale heard Hikari tried to sound out. "Mantro pe-pen..sy?"

"Excuse me." Gale interrupted. "Sorry to bother your reading, but what are you doing in my house?"  
Hikari jumped, obviously startled, to her feet, and rubbed the back of her head.  
"U-um.. I... came for..." she began. "F-fortune telling... _**My name's Hikari!**_"  
She looked at the floor, her face was almost red.

'H_ow embarrassing to just shout your name like that, stupid!_' she thought.

"Ah." He walked into his house and closed the door behind him, setting down his telescope.

"Why didn't you just wait... until later in the afternoon?" Gale asked, looking at her curiously.  
"Um, well..." she began, "Well, I... couldn't sleep, so... A-and when you weren't home, I just decided I'd wait for you to get back, so..."

Gale shook his head.  
"Don't worry, it's fine." he said, walking to sit down at his table.  
"It's just odd. So... Anyways... what did you need... exactly?"  
Hikari followed and sat across from Gale, fiddling with her fingers.  
"Well, my boyfriend..." she began, "His birthday is soon. I want to get him something he wants, and, I have a general idea, but I really want to make him surprised. Um... It's Toby, by the way."

Gale nodded, and paused, staring in to the ball silently for a while.

"Toby..." he said, "is thinking... he just wants to spend his birthday... with you."  
Gale was silent a bit longer before speaking again.  
"But... as a present..." he started, "I think...he's thinking about... something you might make for him..."

"Maybe a cake... perhaps...It seems to remind him... of a party."

Hikari blushed and rubbed her head, nodding.

"Wow... that's... kind of amazing!" she said, looking at Gale.

Gale looked up at Hikari.

"... Amazing?" he questioned. "What do you mean... amazing?"

Hikari giggled.

"Well... Last year, Toby and I's first date... it was at a dance, party kind of thing!"

She smiled widely. "So, it's really amazing that you mentioned a party."

Gale watched Hikari as she stood up and walked to the door, opening it, but pausing to look back before she left.  
"Um..." Hikari said, "About my fortune... Thank you. And, you know..."

She laughed and rubbed her head.

"Maybe you really are a Wizard! I'm starting to believe it."

Gale's face tinted a shade of red that would be barely noticeable unless you were up close to him, due to his naturally dark skin tone.

'_She's such a strange girl..._' Gale thought. _'Walking all the way here for a fortune...? Especially at this hour... I wonder why she was trying to read my book?'_

Though Hikari left the house, she was leaning against the Wizards door.

She felt stupid, like she'd just embarrassed herself.

'_He probably thinks I'm an idiot..._' she thought, '_I couldn't read that book, or at least pronounce the words. Plus asking such a silly question, and acting like that... And calling him '__**amazing**__'...'_

Hikari stood up straight suddenly, and shook her head,

"Pft!" she said to herself, "I'm not dwelling! Embarrassing or not, I got my answer!"

She put her hand on her forehead to calm herself down.  
"Besides, I barely know the Wizard, no reason why I should worry about his impression of me."

"This is about Toby!"

Despite not having got much sleep, Hikari managed to get up at the regular 6:00 to do her chores and daily farm work. She harvested a few perfect cabbages and lettuces, but they were mainly good quality.

After collecting milk from her cows, and a few eggs from the chickens, she went back inside to give her attempt at making a cake similar to the kind Toby had made for her.

"Okay!" she said loudly, "I can do this! I can _do_ this!"  
She took out a bowl and put in an egg, strawberry, milk, and the other ingredients.

She looked at the bowl, then her over, and back to the bowl.  
"..." she concentrated, "... God, now what do I do?"

Hikari sighed and her shoulders slumped.  
Making sweets were not her strongest point in cooking, since she'd learned mainly actual food recipes so she'd be able to eat when she first arrived here.

"Um... I know!" she shouted, "I'll just pick a temperature, and mix things together until I get it right!"

Hikari nodded, mixing the ingredients and putting them in the oven.

It took her a few tries, but she finally got it right, and then frosted and decorated her practice cake.  
"**Toby...**" she wrote on the cake "**Happy... Birthday...**"

Hikari smiled.  
"Finally!" she said, "Now that I know I can make the cake, I just have to invite people to the party!"  
Her hands covered her face, and she turned in to a fit of giggles, she was so excited!

She was going to plan the party so that she and he could watch the stars after the party, she thought that would be kind of romantic for his birthday.

* W *

_There's a Lemon in the next chapter, people :)_

_Towards the end though, but it'll be a pretty short chapter, and I'll clearly mark the Lemon so you_

_can avoid it, if you wish to :)_


End file.
